Deadly Love
by Kay Campbell
Summary: OneShot kinda: Itachi sets his eyes on an unaware victim. Uzumaki Naruto. But just what does the missing nin want? NarutoXItachi I've decided to leave it at that.
1. Chapter 1

The darkened sky of night blanketed the night in total darkness; the cloud's refusing to allow the light of the moon to even reflect on earth's beautiful surface. The canopy of the tree's made things pitch black to where no human being could adjust to unless having spent hours in the all consuming shadow's. The environment was like one out of a scary story, where things go bump in the night and huge monster's come out to devour innocent children that dare each other to step into such a place as a mean's for fun. This time of day; this place, was perfect of Itachi Uchiha. The pale perfection of his skin, hidden under a cloak as black as his surroundings, reflected what little light escaped at all; his red entrancing Sharigan eyes being no different. They pierced the night, scaring what ever wanderer crossed path's with him into believing the legends that kid's were told to keep themselves tucked in their beds. Itachi, however, found this less amusing as he did childish. Though, they were right of fear the assassin of the Uchiha clan.

These thought's caused the features of the flawless man to hold a smirk as he neared his destination. He was about to scare another soul into the next world and, maybe, perhaps kill it himself. Itachi ran a hair through the side of his jet black bangs as he looked down at the small village of Konoha; the thousands of lanterns and other lights suggesting that a festival was being held. His eyes narrowed in disappointment, his lips curling back into a small sneer. It seemed that not all was going to go according to plan. Slipping on his ANBU mask, the missing ninja discarded his cloak onto the branch of a tree. Reaching into one of the huge pockets, Itachi pulled out a silky blue kimono top.

It seemed he was going to have to play the villages little game of find the mouse for a bit. Fixing his shirt so that it tucked into his snug black pants, he smirked, tossing his cloak back; as if to leave it behind. "I assume you won't be back for a few days?" A second voice whispered to the twenty three year old assassin.

"Yes, that's correct Kisume. I assume you will not screw up the plan?"

The soft rustle of skin scrapping against clothing was his only reply; clearing his suspicions of the man shaking his head. "Then I shall see you here no later then three day's from now at dawn. Be ready for, trouble."

"Hai I shall, Itachi-sama." The shark like man whispered from the darkness.

Itachi canceled his Sharigan before he leaped down upon the village, ready to prey upon his unsuspecting victim.

The music of flutes and other instruments blasted as the cheering and talking of the crowd grew louder. The noise was almost enough to drowned out the music. Naurto Uzumaki watched his surroundings, his ear's hurting from the sound but the smile on his face gave away that he was having a good time. Hurrying over to his first game of the year, Naruto looked into a fish bowl. "You gonna give it a try runt?" The game keeper grunted at him, a smug smirk on his face as he handed a small net to the boy.

Naruto smiled and handed over a coin to the game keeper and accepted the small net that was no more bigger then the size of his index finger with a net only a two inches wide and flat as a pancake. "Just scoop up as many as I can right?" The blonde asked as the man turned his back to the boy to go to another customer.

"Yeah, you get to keep how many you catch."

Naruto rolled up the sleeves of his orange coat and smirk. 'Piece of cake!' he bragged to himself, dipping the net into the water carefully and eyeing the fish, trying to pick which on to go after. 'That one!' He exclaimed, his eyes widening at the biggest fish in the tank. By this time, the game owner had come back over, laughing lightly as he saw Naruto's excited and determined expression. "No one's caught that fish for three years. I've brought 'er every year an' no one can catch 'er."

"Well this is the fish's unlucky day!" Naruto shouted confidently, getting a few stares from his loud mouth.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto walked away; without a fish in hand and a small pout on his face. "This sucks…oh well, I didn't want a damn fish to take care of anyways! Believe it!" He told himself, though the pain of disappointment hit his ego so hard, he couldn't keep the smile he had for more then a few seconds.

He was so out of it, he didn't see the fish in the bag that was suddenly stuck in his face until he was nose to nose with it. "Whaaaaaaaa!" he screamed falling back into the carrier, whom thankfully caught him with his other free arm.

Naruto turned to insult the man before he saw the fish he held out. It was the same one that Naruto had been trying to catch for twenty freaking minutes! "If you came to bra-", he started but stopped when the bag was dropped into his hands.

Naruto looked at the bag to the man. He couldn't see the man's face because of the mask he wore but he felt as though he knew the person behind it. "Th-thanks mister!" Naruto said, smiling with his goofy grin.

The man merely nodded lightly to show that his gratitude was taken, making the younger boy cock his head to a side in confusion. 'Is this guy a mute or something?'

Though Naruto would soon find out.

(End of Chapter. Please R&R!)


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi peered down at the blonde whom returned it with such a blank look; Itachi could only wonder what the boy was thinking. He had to admit though, the way the blonde cocked his head to the side was very cute. Placing a hand on the boy's head, he ruffled his hair like a caring father, getting another irresistible blank look when he finished. "Care to join me?" Itachi asked, his voice differing from what it would sound like without his mask.

Naruto blinked again before giving the man his goofy grin and a thumbs up. "Sure Mister…uhhh…"

"Just call me Itsuki." Itachi chuckled at the boy whom was trying to think up of a name to call his guest.

'I can't call him a closet pervert because I don't know if he is one so…Itsuki will do!' he finally concluded before turning back to the man whom had placed a hand on his shoulder while they walked. Naruto didn't think to much on it though, figuring it was just a friendly gesture. "Hey, Hey! Can I ask you something?"

Itachi nodded as they passed into a darker part of the street without so many light's and booths. "Whose under the mask? You seem familiar!" Naruto said trying to grab at it, though Itachi pulled away chuckling again.

"Come with me. I'll show you; if you can catch me." He whispered before taking off with a laughing Naruto in hot pursuit.

'I bet it's Kiba or maybe even Sasuke! Kakashi and Shikamaru wouldn't go to this much trouble and Iruka is working the water tank booth!' The boy went over in his head while following his prey whom went into the abandoned hotel on the west side of the Konoha. The top layer had been smashed from and attack by a giant snake during the Chuunin exams; yet no one really cared and as a result, it was left abandoned. Naruto chased the man up the stairs until he rushed into a room. 'Gotcha!' Naruto beamed running inside. The placed looked empty as he stepped further inside; the furniture gone except for a bed, windows boarded up, plumbing and sink not working when Naruto turned the handles in the bathroom. Suddenly, he heard the door shut and locked; so he had been behind the door the whole time? 'Sneaky son of a-' Naruto thought, before stopping dead in his tracks when he stared up at the mask-less man. "I-Itachi!" Naruto squeaked, caught off guard.

Itachi laughed darkly as he made his way over to the growling blonde whom backed up into the wall. "What the hell do you want!" Naruto asked, slapping away Itachi's lingering hand that inched towards his face to caress it.

"And I thought I was the only cold one here." He snickered before pinning the boy's hands over his head with one of his own and hissing in his ear darkly, "Perhaps I should teach you a quick lesson my pet?"

Naruto hissed in pain as the man's fingernails dug into his flesh, causing a small stream of blood to fall from the wound. "Bastard!" He yelled in defiance.

This only caused Itachi to love what he was doing to the blonde even more. Taking out a kunai with his other hand, he loved how the boy's sky blue eyes widened in fear as he began to squirm and wriggle; like a cornered rat in a trap. Licking the tip of it, he narrowed his eyes when Naruto pulled back in disgust. Itachi smirked at the gesture and slowly put the knife to the boy's lips, making him part them as not to be cut. "Lick.." he commanded to the startled blonde.

Naruto's nose wrinkled in the though of the knife being in his mouth, but as Itachi adjusted it so that he could split the boy's tongue with a mere movement of his pale wrist, the boy obeyed the order and brushed his tongue against the steel blade.

Raising a dark eyebrow, Itachi removed the kunai and ran it along his mouth, slowly cutting his lips ever so slightly. Again, he saw the same look of disgust appear on the boy's features. Itachi released the boy after glaring at him as though to dare him to try and get away. Itachi replaced the kunai to the boy's lips, placing the other hand on the wall beside the blonde's shoulder. Cutting the pink flesh ever so slightly; enough just to draw a small drop of blood, Itachi let the kunai fall to the floor and forced his lips against the, now totally freaked out and shocked, boy's own. After a moment of realizing transpired, Naruto tried to shove Itachi off only to be shoved against the wall harder; causing their lower regions to touch. That had drawn the last straw in Naruto's sanity. Growling, the boy allowed the fox's chakra to surface and push Itachi off with it's own force alone. Naruto slumped to the ground; out of breath and his expression bitter, the boy grabbed up the kunai that shined in the dim light of the moon that show through a crack in the boarded windows. "What will you do now? Will you try and kill me?" Itachi mocked as the boy glared at him with pure hatred flowing through his veins.

"No…I'll destroy you!" Naruto screamed.

No one played with his emotion's like that. No one; especially not someone like Itachi Uchiha. Rushing forward to stab the bastard, Naruto felt his wrist suddenly feel as though it were on fire. He had been caught in an instant by Itachi whom now clutched his wrist that held the kunai. "Give up…" He whispered, forcing the boy to let go of the kunai with the pressure he applied on the bone and pulled the blonde closer.

"Let go or…!"  
"Or what? Whom will come to save you?" Itachi hissed darkly into the desperate boy's ear causing him to stop for a moment. "Don't kid yourself….Kakashi is gone on a mission with Sasuke to find me; all those two care about now is destroying me. Sakura hates your guts, she wouldn't come for you even if she knew. And the other shin obi? Have you forgotten what is inside you boy? You're a monster to them; like they would even have the gull to save you. As long as I leave in peace, they could give a shit…"

Naruto's already widened eyes, formed tear's that trickled down the boy's cheek. "But…but…no…they…"

"Give in boy…." Itachi whispered, touching his cheek ever so lightly and smirking as he leaned into the criminal's ghostly pale hand.

Taking this chance, he positioned the boy upright and kissed him deeply, the blood from their wound's seeping into each other. Naruto was overcome with to many emotion's to fight back. Melting from the sensation's he was already feeling, Naruto leaned into the kiss more after a few moment's and closed his eyes as his head swam with pleasure and questions.

"**_Wake the hell up boy!"_**

Naruto's eyes flew open as the demon inside him growled and pounded around inside his cage, causing Naruto to be pulled into himself. Standing before the great metal bars of steel; Naruto backed up when the fox swiped at him, a bar bending at the force put into the swing. Shaking like a leaf, Naruto backed up into a brick wall as the fox snarled in disgust at the boy's figure. "**_Are you blind? Do in need to be your eyes to? Do you UNDERSTAND whom the HELL is kiss you at this very moment? Do you honestly believe he is going to keep you ALIVE after he's DONE with you?_**"

Naruto bit his lip; tears streaming down his face as he shook his head and crumbled into a ball on the floor, holding his knee's. "I know but…..what am I suppose to do? This feeling…it's-"

Naruto blinked as he suddenly stared up into the red eye's of Itachi. He had noticed that the fox was punishing the boy for his actions and thus had pulled his blonde angel from the demon's grip. Hushing the silent crying of the boy, he kissed Naruto's nose lovely. "I've got you now…your mine…understood?" Itachi asked, burning his eyes into Naruto's to where the boy had to focus on something else.

"H-hai Itachi…" He mumbled, sinking into the arms of his predator.


End file.
